The Culprit Is, But Isn't You
by KawaiiKrayon
Summary: After the murder, Riliane found out exactly what happened. A detective doesn't let their feelings get in the middle of a case. That's the whole problem. I suck at summeries and used their names from the Seven Deadly Sins Series ! T to be safe KaitoxMeiko KaitoxLuka one sided RinxLen and one sided LenxLuka if you squint Based on Nazotoki and Nazokake


_Kiki: Ahaha heyyy _:D_ I'm the author of this not-so-fabulous fanfiction~! It's my first time posting a fanfiction online, so I'm looking forward to seeing whatever response people have to this _:3

_I would say I'm nervous, but I'm not _D:_ I only get nervous about certain things... not because I'm full of myself but because I just don't. That's how you die early. Worrying too much._

_Or at least one of them._

_I'm rambling now. Maybe stalling. Either way it's probablt annoying._

_I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. I used the names from the Seven Deadly Sins series. Mothy owns the name. Crypton or something owns the characters. HINATA Haruhana owns the songs it was based off of, which are The Riddle Solver Who Could'nt Solve Riddles by Kagamine Len and The Riddler Who Wouldn't Solve Riddles by Kagamine Rin._

_Well, onto the story now! I hope you enjoy it~_

_The Culprit Is, But Isn't You_

Staring into Allen's gentle blue eyes, Riliane was momentarily dragged into her nostalgic childhood memories. 'How often would he play the piano for me?' she idly wondered. It had been a little over a year since the last time she had seen him, and was glad to have a chance to catch up with him

Her surrounding weren't realized until the maid (Margarita Blankenheim) came around to offer the guests wine. Riliane smiled kindly at the maid before accepting a glass. "You know Gallerian, that was a delightful party, everybody left looking pleased, I'm sure everybody will be talking about it" It was true, it had been a business party, but as most the guests had departed for the night at 12 o' clock, leaving a few of his closest friends in his company. Riliane Lucifen was among those few. She was a young detective, a somewhat serious but pleasant young woman with short blond hair who wore hair clips to keep her bangs out of her face and a fluffy white bow on her head. The others included Allen Avadonia, whom she had secretly admired for years who was also blond, but he had messy bangs and kept his hair tied back in a short ponytail, Banica Conchita Marlon, Gallerian's wife, the Duke Sateriajis Venomania and a woman by the name Kayo Sudou.

Miss Sudou was the only one amongst them that hadn't known Gallerian from a young age. In fact, he had only met her a little while ago, and the reality that she was his mistress was painfully obvious to Conchita. Despite her seemingly kind actions towards the woman, she harbored a deep resentment for her, with her feline blue eyes and long, shiny black hair. You might even go so far to say that she was envious. Conchita would never admit it, but she recognized Kayo's good looks and felt quite plain in comparison, having short brown hair and matching chocolate eyes.

Regardless, she had to uphold her image as a proper lady, and as a successful man's spouse, which meant that it was her duty to be respectful towards Kayo, despite the scandal between her husband and the disgraceful Japanese woman.

Margarita had now offered everyone wine, but Riliane was surprised to see that Conchita hadn't taken any wine for herself; for a woman so very keen on being proper for the public eye, she was quite the heavy drinker. Deciding it would be impolite to question the brunette on this; Riliane pushed the thought aside and added to the group's chatter. Sometime during their conversation, Allen became quite and stared off into no particular direction, with a look of almost complete emptiness.

Almost.

Hidden deep in his eyes, was a look of turbulence, desperation- even guilt. If anybody had been paying attention, it still wouldn't have been easy to tell. Either way, all the others were too preoccupied with their own mirth to take notice. Suddenly, he broke out of his trance-like state and glanced around the cheerful group, smirking when he saw Riliane. She had only had a few sips of the wine, but it had clearly begun its effects, proven by the soft blush decorating her cheeks and her giggling. "Gallerian, why don't you take us out on one of your boats?" Gallerian looked up at Allen with inquisitive eyes, some of his raven colored hair falling across his forehead "Really? Right now?". Kayo answered for him with a chuckle "Well, that's what one would be inclined to think" for a fairly intelligent man, Gallerian acted uncharacteristically slow the majority of the time. "Well alright then" he responded.

~Riliane's Point of View~

It's a beautiful, clear night… and I guess this must be Gallerian's most luxurious boat… not that I can bring myself to care right now. My head hurts, it's annoying to try and concentrate on anything. It's getting harder to keep my eyes open. How strange… I think I've fallen over onto the floor. That's a shame; this dress is too nice to be dragged across a boat… Who's dragging me like this in the first place…? I guess it doesn't matter much. It's a tad uncomfortable though… That water's getting awfully close…

Ouch… my head. Ughh this place… is a hospital? How did I get here? I turned over and closed my eyes, trying to convince myself that I'll be in my own comfortable bed next time I wake up, but I'm no fool. I'm allowing myself to indulge in a few moments' peace before having to face whatever caused me to be here. I turn over onto my back again before a doctor notices I'm awake and walks over. "It's nice to see you've regained consciousness Miss Lucifen, we were beginning to think you might not wake up, I must say you got lucky" he said with a nervous sort of chuckle. I got lucky? What does that even mean? "Pardon me, doctor…" "Upton" he quickly told her "Yes… Doctor Upton. I'm not quite sure I understand what you mean by saying I got lucky" Riliane stated cautiously. "Oh yes… I suppose I can't expect you to remember. A blond man we've identified as Allen Avadonia dragged you here last night. You were both soaking wet. We were very worried. He has suffered some blood loss due to a gash in his upper right arm" at that statement, one of the doctor's bright emerald eyes twitched almost unperceptively. I suppose even some doctors dislike blood. He scratched the back of his neck before continuing "He is still unconscious. We're fairly sure he'll be okay, but he's had his right arm amputated, it has developed unreported melanoma, and it was too late to cure. As for you, you swallowed quite an amount of water, so tried our best to get the water out of your lungs. You were unconscious longer than normal, so we were getting worried, but it might have been exhaustion that kept you asleep. You're just lucky you both got here. He was on the verge of feinting when you two arrived".

I blinked. That makes no sense. Now I remember being pushed off that side of the boat… vaguely… but the memory is there. How did his arm end up with a gash in it?

An hour after I woke, I was allowed to leave. Allen, on the other hand would have to stay a few days at the least… I hope he'll be okay. Curious as to what caused his arm to get hurt that way, I decided to go for another visit to the Marlon mansion. To say I was surprised when I saw the constable there along with other law enforcement officials would be an understatement. I quickly ran up to them greeting them hastily before asking why they were there. I noticed that off to the side another man was trying to console Margarita, who was crying hysterically. They seemed reluctant to tell me anything. My boss happened to walk up behind me right then. I repeated my question. "What the bloody Hell happened here?" Then I gasped and asked them to forgive my language. The taller of the two men standing in front of me sighed before saying "Banica Conchita Marlon, Gallerian Marlon, and Kayo Sudou were murdered yesterday. They were all stabbed to death, if the wounds and blood are any indication. The only strange thing here was choice of weapon… they used scissors. Also, the Duke Venomania is missing. He is the top suspect. The maid tells us you and Allen Avadonia were on the boat with them too, is that correct?"

My mind is blank. He's lying. Gallerian isn't dead. Conchita isn't either. That's preposterous. Why would he be murdered? He didn't always the best decisions… but he was a good person! And Conchita! Who's disgusting enough to kill three people? I scold myself… there's no use in denying a fact, so I force myself to accept it. But scissors? How strange, most people would go for a more threatening weapon. Then I remember that the constable asked me a question. Dully, I nod "Yes, I was there and so was Allen… other than that he's disappeared, what makes you think Sateriajis killed them?" It's impossible… he would never do that. "I'm afraid I can't divulge any more information to anybody who isn't working on this case" "Then I'll lead the investigation" Normally, a detective isn't allowed to investigate a case they're personally involved with. Feelings can be a dangerous distraction in this field, but I'm determined to find the culprit. It can't be anybody else. It took me a while, but I convinced them to give me the case. Only after that did they explain why they thought he was the most likely killer.

I look over at Margarita again. It's so strange how sometimes when a person is crying it looks so much like laughter. "Well you see miss, it's sad to say I've met him a few times, and he's not the friendliest man I've met. He's a Duke and has plenty of money, but greed is never satisfied. Many of the more valuable objects in this house have been stolen. The maid says she remembers him attacking her. He might have killed Earl Marlon's wife and mistress to be sure there would be absolutely nobody to inherit the money, or because they're key witnesses. It may be both for all we know".

I said I wouldn't let my emotions get in the way, and I don't lie, so I have to accept and explore the possibility, but that doesn't mean I think that's what happened. I will admit Sateriajis was more than a little materialistic, but not to an extreme! I mentally berate myself. The simple fact is that either Allen or Sateriajis committed a serious crime, whether not I would have liked to find it plausible.

The past weeks I have been visiting with the families of the suspects and victims, with the exception of Gallerian, because his parents were deceased, and had no siblings to speak if. In Allen's and Sateriajis's families, I was careful to question about any recent changes in behaviors. The only thing that drew my interest was what Allen's sister told me. In recent visits with him, she reported that he had withdrawn from her and others. He began acting suspicious of mast people he was faced with. He would laugh for what seemed like no reason. He had been a person who enjoyed the outdoors and sunlight, but for some reason became attached to darkness and would not go out during the day if it could be avoided. What had bothered his sister most was how he refused anything offered to him, claiming he didn't deserve it. "Do you think he might have gone mad…?" his sister later asked quietly. At this, my somewhat tense facial expression must have softened a bit "If you say there was no rage or sudden violence, and he wasn't delusional, then certainly not" I comforted her. "Maybe he was going through something… and didn't want to bother you by sharing it with you" at this, her head wobbled a little, probably forcing herself to believe my words. Her eyes watered a little. "It couldn't have been him… you know that better than anybody Riliane! He was so kind…". Believe me; I don't want to think it was him either.

It's been two months since the murder. Now I know the wine had been poisoned with a sedative, which explains how unclear my thoughts became. That left the question of who tainted, and who had drunk the wine. It was only possible for Margarita to have been responsible for that. There was a possibility that one of Gallerian's business rivals did it after Margarita uncorked it, and she was inattentive? I doubted it. From this I've reached the conclusion that there was more than one person with a hand in this crime. Conchita hadn't had any wine… and Sateriajis said he didn't like that kind and asked for another choice. Allen doesn't drink and Ms. Sudou turned it down too, so only Gallerian and I drank from it.

Suddenly everything fell together, clear as day. But that doesn't keep me from ignoring the disturbing thought. That won't be the answer, even if it is. I'm running out of options now. I have one week before the case is closed. I must find the "culprit". In a desperate attempt to find overlooked evidence, I am returning to the Marlon Mansion for the umpteenth time. Maybe uncovered information will convince me and the authorities of a better conclusion.

Walking there, I find that it's an almost laughable coincidence how rainy it is today. What stops me is the shiver that runs down my spine as I approach the manor, and it's not because the temperature is unusually low today. I walk into the mansion. I look around carefully. Nothing.

When I reach the kitchen, despite the fact that there's no reason for my actions, I decide I'd feel safer in this creepy house with some form of protection, and grab the knife closest to me, before placing it in my dress's pocket and continuing to search the rest of the house for the last time.

Then I hear it, right as I enter the next room. The sound of a door closing behind me. Then I wish I had had the sense to keep the knife in my hand. Nevertheless, I turn around and let a sigh escape me, when instead of whatever fiend I was expecting, I find Allen. "My gosh Allen, you gave quite a scare. Why are you here?". Allen's head was tilted downward, as if he was studying the floor, his bangs blocking his face. "I was waiting for you of course, I figured you'd be back at one point or another" he explained, lifting his face to smile sweetly at me. "This crime, I intend to end it". "I have been investigating this, so I am capable of finding the-" "You're not stupid" he interjected. "I'm sure you've already realized exactly what is going on. Miss Sudou was a tailor back in Japan, you know. I dropped my gaze from his, instead focusing on the sleeve, left from my point of view, hanging limp at his side. "It was up to me to keep the whole thing from you. If you had suspected anybody else, the whole plan would be jeopardized. Luckily, you were too busy and didn't notice anything at all. Unfortunately all did _not_ go as planned, and due to the unexpected course of events I decided to do what I think is most proper in this situation" Allen concluded, a smirk forming on his lips "and what is that you may wonder? I have collected all the remaining puzzle pieces, and like I said I would, I will end this crime".

At this time I began backing away from him, and nearly fall onto a lump on the floor that I hadn't had time to notice before. I turned around quickly. There on the floor was Margarita, forcibly bound into the fetal position, lying in a pool of her own blood. If I have to look at that one more second there'll be vomit too. I didn't hear footsteps. Maybe I was too shocked to hear anything. Either way, the next second, Allen was behind me, his left hand covering my eyes. He placed his lips right next to me ear, close enough to feel his breath, and for the second time today, because this brings me into the present, I shivered.

"Well Riliane, it seems I'm giving you a choice here. I've already collected all the puzzle pieces. Sateriajis is not just missing, he's gone" I can practically hear the sneer in his voice. "The lovely Miss Sudou was a very envious woman. She came in and ruined dear Conchita's marriage, but needed Gallerian all to herself. I was happy to help her. She may not have seemed like a woman who put too much concern in her morals, if any existed, but I must say I admired how far she'd honestly go to get what she wanted. I didn't- don't want for you to have to die along with the rest of us fools, so what did I do? I caught you by the wrist at the last second and got you back in the boat. When Kayo attacked Conchita, and Gallerian attempted to protect her, Miss Sudou became very upset, and killed him too. Overcome with grief, she then committed suicide, or maybe she simply didn't want to face the consequences. Sateriajis had seen everything, and thought it was high time to leave. The whole thing is too messy for my liking. After getting out of the hospital, I went after him and finished him off. Pretending to be missing an arm really helped, because then it would be easier for people to underestimate me and put their guard down. All Margarita did was put a sedative in the wine as Kayo told her, but she was part of the puzzle and had to be taken care of. I can only imagine how upset Kayo was when Gallerian drank some of the wine instead of Conchita. You didn't commit any crime. I will allow you alone to escape. So if you didn't see Margarita just now you can leave, as long as you don't solve the riddle. I just wanted you to know exactly what happened. I didn't want you to have any misunderstandings about me" he finished relating his story to me.

I jump from his grasp, over Margarita's body simultaneously removing the knife from my pocket and turn around to face him. Unfortunately, he easily hits it out of my hand. With the arm that had supposedly been amputated. The knife slid across the marble floor before coming to a smooth stop. He looked at it for a minute, and then began laughing a disturbing, unnatural laugh. "You thought you could protect yourself with a butter knife?" I guess I hadn't paid close enough attention when choosing the blade. His laugh came to an abrupt stop. "Make your choice. Have you solved the riddle or not?"

"The heinous criminal… is not you" I concluded.

"It seems I haven't been convincing enough. I'm going to do one last thing in hope that you will have no doubt in your mind as to what I am. Take comfort in the fact that today is my last day too". Before I can respond, he lunged forward knife in hand and my world went dark.

_Hahajejehajahejaha. ha... yeah well you get the point. I hope you liked it_ **QwQ**_ LOOK. I EVEN MADE IT BOLD. That was my "I hope you liked it" emoticon_

_Please review and whatever else all the other authors beg for~_

_Flames are accepted _C:_ I really don't care._


End file.
